Haunts
by Gizensha
Summary: This is not only my first pokemon fan-fic, but my first real fic full stop. It comes straight from my subconscious, so it's a little abstract.
1. Beginnings and a Nap.

OK, here we go. The first chapter of my first attempt at Pokemon Fan- Fiction, well, actually, my first attempt at Pokemon Fan-Fiction turned into an article comparing humans to Magikarp, but that's irrelevant, this is actually a piece of fiction, that is clearly pokemon based in parts. Please bear in mind that what's going to happen is largely unknown to me at this point, I have, however, sort of decided a few of the obscurities in this chapter. It will all come together eventually, though, assuming I finish the fic, that is.  
  
  
  
Haunts, Chapter 1, Beginnings and a nap.  
  
He slept. He slept some more. Even more he slept. She slept also. She slept some more. And more, she slept. They slept. They slept together. Not in a sexual way, though. They were in separate beds, but they were in the same room. They were tired before they started sleeping. They would have slept in the middle of a field in Alaska in the middle of winter if they had too, but they were in nice comfortable beds, in a room. They were so tired when they started sleeping that they forgot who they were. All he knew is that he was tired, and that he was one with her. All she knew was that she was tired, and that she was one with him. If only they knew the significance of the he, the she and the they. If only they knew the significance of the sleep. If only they knew.  
  
  
  
There are few things in this universe that make sense. Haunts wasn't one of them, and he knew it. He was an unusual Haunter. He wasn't any different than the usual Haunter at first glance, but for some reason you would never see him at night, or in dark rooms. Only where and when it was light. You'd only notice this after a few times of seeing him. Yes, Haunts was a Haunter who was afraid of the dark. The more he tried to rationalise it, the more he confused himself. He'd rationalise that the dark could contain unknown things that would hunt him down, but he was a ghost, and he was already dead, so why he'd be worried that he'd die bothered him.  
  
It bothered his trainer too. His trainer was called Dave. He was a sixteen- year-old boy, and was six foot. He had blue eyes and black hair. He got Haunts as his starter pokemon, at ten. Of course, Haunts was a ghastly back then, but after two years Haunts evolved, and his attitude didn't change. Haunts used to be scared of the light, but now, for some reason, he was scared of the dark. "What would cause a ghost pokemon to make such a dramatic shift?" Dave often asked to himself. He also asked that to Professor Birch, the professor who'd started Dave off on his pokemon journey. Birch was as confused about the matter as Dave, and so was every other professor Birch talked to.  
  
  
  
He continued to sleep. She continued to sleep. They continued to sleep. He dreamt a dream. She dreamt a dream. They dreamt the same dream. They dreamt different dreams. He dreamt of being sea. She dreamt of being sand. They dreamt of being the coast. He came in on her disorderly. She disappeared for a time. They remained the same. He went out from her. She re-emerged, the same and yet different. They remained the same. And so it went on. He still didn't know who he was. She still didn't know who she was. They still didn't know who they were. He was closer to knowing who she was. She was closer to knowing who he was. They knew they were the same. They knew that they were different. He stopped dreaming of being sea. She stopped dreaming of being sand. They stopped dreaming of being the coast. Yet all three continued to sleep.  
  
  
  
A boy was bouncing around the room while watching TV, while a girl of the same age was sat watching the same program. The boy looked scruffy. His hair was un-brushed, his socks were odd, and one had a big whole in at the top of the big toe, his face was unwashed, his jeans tatty, going at the knee, and his T-Shirt was filthy, and had a hole in. The girl looked neat and tidy. Her long hair was tied in a perfect pony-tail, her dress was as clean as soap, her socks frilly, shoes buckled up, and a nice belt was tied around her waist. Despite the obvious differences, you could tell they were twins just by looking at them.  
  
  
  
When Haunts was still a ghastly, Dave had to adjust his sleep patterns in order to train him, as he was scared of the light, and so training in day just wasn't an option. Also, caves were awkward to go through, since Dave's eyes demanded light, but he couldn't get something to use flash, since Haunts would be immobilised with fear. The reason Haunts didn't just stay inside his pokeball during these times, is that, like the light, Haunts was scared of it. Haunts was scared of it even more than the light, leading Dave to wonder if there were tiny lights inside of pokeballs.  
  
After Haunts evolved, Dave was eternally grateful. Haunts stopped being afraid of the light. He preferred the dark, but didn't mind the light. Haunts, however, was still scared of being inside of pokeballs, but, that didn't concern Dave, as there were several individual pokemon that didn't like pokeballs, and it didn't effect him too strongly.  
  
Six months ago, however, Haunts became afraid of the dark. This did not, however, mean that Haunts liked his pokeball any more. Dave decided that as well as the dark now, and the light before, Haunts didn't like enclosed spaces. 


	2. The Darkness of Noon.

OK, shorter chapter this time. But you might be able to start to form an idea about what's going on. As for me, I've finalised some things about it in my mind.  
  
  
  
Haunts, Chapter 2, The darkness of noon.  
  
One day, Haunts seemed more aggravated than usual. It was midday, and it was in a field. Dave became worried, as any responsible trainer would. "Haunts, what's wrong?" Dave asked, running towards the ghost-type pokemon. There was no reply. Haunts was moving round erratically. "Haunts! What's wrong?!?" Dave asked, yelling this time. Still, no reply. Still, the erratic behaviour. "Haunts! Haunts! HAUNTS!" Dave continued to yell, but to no avail. Haunts was trapped in a world of his own.  
  
  
  
He stirred slightly in his sleep. She slept peacefully. They slept.  
  
  
  
The boy got excited by the TV show and started bouncing around more. The girl started getting anxious and worried.  
  
  
  
Abby was a fairly normal Abra. She enjoyed the outdoors, and was playful. She also only knew teleport, but Jane didn't mind. Jane didn't train Abby for fighting. She trained Abby in the arts of dance, music and painting. Abby enjoyed this. Especially dance. Abby wasn't the most graceful of dancers by human standards, but she enjoyed dancing, and that's all Jane wanted. Abby also enjoyed painting and music, but not as much as dancing. When Abby was dancing, to Abby, it was like the very earth itself was calm.  
  
  
  
Dark. It was dark. Haunts could only see dark. He was scared. Nothing but dark. Nothing but pitch blackness. No light. Dark. More dark. Even more dark. Yes some more dark here. Haunts started to panic. "Where'd the light go? Where'd Dave go? Where'd I go?" Haunts kept thinking. Dark. It was Dark. Haunts could only see dark. He was scared. Nothing but dark. Nothing but pitch blackness. No light. Dark. More dark. Even more dark. Yes some more dark here. Haunts started to panic. "Where'd the light go? Where'd Dave go? Where'd I go?" Haunts kept thinking. Dark. It was Dark.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The girl screamed at the TV. The boy was enjoying the show.  
  
  
  
He was suffering as he slept. She was not. They were dreaming. He dreamt he was a thorn bush. She dreamt she was a Snorlax. They dreamt a Snorlax was eating a thorn bush. He dreamt of pain. She dreamt of pleasure. They dreamt of eating. He was being lifted. She was lifting. They were dreaming of a waking Snorlax and its favourite food. He was going inside of her. She was taking him inside of her. They were coming closer together, and farther apart. He knew he was suffering. She knew she was having pleasure. They knew this was more than a dream. The dream changed. 


	3. A Change in Status.

Haunts, Chapter 3, A Change in Status.  
  
Haunts looked around, and blinked. ~What just happened?~, he asked. Dave. Ghost types and there trainers can develop a bond that allows the trainer to understand the Pokemon fully. So Dave replied, knowing that he knew exactly what Haunts had said, as they had that bond.  
  
"You were floating around like a deranged ghost. I'm glad your back, from where-ever the hell you were."  
  
~Me too. That place was dark, so, so dark. Not even a trace of light.~ Haunts looked around, and saw that it was light, where he was before the dark. ~Why would I have imagined my worst fear was engulfing me? Am I going insane?~  
  
".I'm. I'm not sure." Dave replied, somehow understanding enough to say that, then he realised his mistake. "No! You're not going insane, you must of drifted into a waking dream world." Dave was lying this time, he was lying and he knew it. He was lying and he knew Haunts would be able to tell, and revert to the original answer.  
  
~An insane ghost-type.~ Haunts seemed to shrink at the thought. ~That could be dangerous for the trainer.~  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
~Dave. You're not going to like this. But I must leave you. For your own safety.~  
  
"No!" Dave screamed. "I won't let you! You're my Pokemon and I'm going to stick with you however dangerous it is for me. I'm not abandoning you at the first sign of trouble!"  
  
Haunts sighed. He knew Dave was talking from his heart, but he also knew that Dave had no chance of comprehending the danger. ~Do you know what a Ghost-type can do to a human, if so inclined? If I am going insane, that may happen to you.~  
  
".Actually, no."  
  
Haunts sighed again. ~We can enter the dreams of people and pokemon. Manipulate there subconscious. Destroy them from the inside. That's with moral values and knowing what we're doing. Can you imagine that done by a lunatic?~  
  
"Well, I don't care about the risks." Dave said defiantly. "I'm not letting you leave me for my own good."  
  
~And how would you intend to stop me?~  
  
Dave picked Haunts's pokeball off of his belt. "Please. Don't make me."  
  
Haunts looked at Dave. ~You're serious. I'll stay on one condition.~  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
~You don't stay in the same room as me. You don't be alone with me.~ Haunts said, quite obviously serious.  
  
".And how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
~We stay at a pokemon centre constantly.~  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
~Yes.~ Haunts said, and the two went off towards the Pokemon Centre, silently. Both thinking.  
  
  
  
The girl let a tear flow down her cheek. It was a tear of joy. The boy was a little disappointed. He sighed.  
  
  
  
He was sleeping peacefully again. She was sleeping peacefully. They were sleeping. He was dreaming of friendship. She was dreaming of friendship. They weren't dreaming. This time, the dreams weren't intertwined. 


End file.
